Randy Orton
Randall Keith "Randy" Orton (born April 1, 1980) is an American professional wrestler signed to WWE on their Smackdown brand where he is currently in his fourth reign as World Heavyweight Champion. Orton is a third-generation professional wrestler; his grandfather Bob Orton, Sr., father "Cowboy" Bob Orton, and uncle Barry O all competed in the professional wrestling industry. Before being promoted to the main World Wrestling Federation (WWF, now WWE) roster, Orton trained in and wrestled for Mid-Missouri Wrestling Association-Southern Illinois Conference Wrestling for a month. He was then sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where Orton held the OVW Hardcore Championship on two separate occasions. After signing with WWF, Orton became a member of the stable Evolution, which quickly led to a WWE Intercontinental Championship reign, his first title with the company. Orton also acquired the moniker "The Legend Killer" during a storyline where he began disrespecting Hall of Famers and physically attacking veterans of the industry outside of appropriate restrictions. At age 24, Orton became the youngest person ever to hold the World Heavyweight Championship. With this win, Orton departed from Evolution and a feud with his former stablemates began. Orton formed the group The Legacy with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase in 2008. It disbanded in 2010 and Orton returned to singles competition. After a brief stint on Raw, Orton returned to Smackdown in April 2015 and won his third World Heavyweight Championship, dropping it to Travis Kooper in July 2015 only to win it back a month later at SummerSlam. Overall, Orton has won eight total championships in WWE, with six of them being World Championships, having won the World Heavyweight Championship on four separate occasions and the WWE Championship on two separate occasions. Early life Orton was born on April 1, 1980, in Knoxville, Tennessee. Son to Elaine and "Cowboy" Bob Orton, he has two younger siblings, Becky and Nathan. Knowing from experience the hardships of life as a professional wrestler, Orton's parents tried to convince him to stay away from the business, and his father warned him that life in the ring meant a life on the road, away from family. Orton attended Hazelwood Central High School, where he was an amateur wrestler. Military career After graduating from Hazelwood in 1998, Orton enlisted with the United States Marine Corps. At the base, he received a bad conduct discharge a year later after going AWOL on two separate occasions and disobeying an order from a commanding officer. Under the Uniform Code of Military Justice, Private First Class Orton was tried and convicted under a special court-martial and was put into a military prison for thirty-eight days. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Evolution and championship reigns (2005–2009) Info here Championship pursuits; various feuds (2010–2012) Info here Smackdown and feud with Christian (2013–2014) Info here WWE Champion (2014–2015) Info here World Heavyweight Champion (2015–present) Other media In 2004, Orton appeared on the late-night talk show Jimmy Kimmel Live!, to promote the Taboo Tuesday pay-per-view. In March 2007, alongside Edge, John Cena, and Bobby Lashley, Orton appeared on the NBC game show Deal or No Deal. In July 2009, Orton revealed he read for the lead role in The Marine 2 (2009), a sequel to the 2006 film The Marine. He was given the part, but after injuring his collarbone, the film's producers decided to go with Ted DiBiase. Orton has a supporting role in the film That's What I Am, alongside Ed Harris and Amy Madigan. The film is a coming-of-age comedy written and directed by Michael Pavone. On March 28, 2012, it was reported that Randy Orton would star in Marine: Homefront. On April 3, it was reported that he was dropped from the role due to his past with the USMC. He was replaced by fellow wrestler The Miz. On September 3, 2012, it was announced that Orton would star in 12 Rounds: Reloaded. *''That's What I Am'' (2011) *''12 Rounds: Reloaded'' (2013) *''The Condemned 2: Desert Prey'' (2015) Personal life In November 2005, Orton announced his engagement to his girlfriend Samantha Speno. They married on September 21, 2007. In December 2007, Orton announced that he and his wife were expecting their first child, a daughter. Orton and his wife welcomed Alanna Marie Orton on July 12, 2008. The two would later divorce, but have kept a working relationship for their daughter. Orton was previously in a relationship with WWE Diva, Stacy Keibler. The two have a child together; a son – Noah. Orton is currently married to WWE Diva Trish Stratus. Orton is currently in a relationship with Smackdown Diva Charlotte. He had a tattoo on his left arm that read "USMC" for United States Marine Corps but covered it up after receiving a bad conduct discharge when he went AWOL from the service. He was sent home after serving thirty-eight days in military prison at Camp Pendleton in California. Orton suffers from hypermobile shoulders. After being medically cleared to wrestle and after he broke his collarbone in a Last Man Standing match at One Night Stand against Triple H, Orton re-injured his collarbone in a motorcycle accident. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''RKO'' (Jumping cutter, sometimes used as a counter to a midair opponent) **Running punt kick to an opponent's head – used mainly to cause a storyline concussion *'Signature moves' **Corner clothesline **Dropkick **Elevated DDT, most often performed on a wrestler hanging from the middle rope **European uppercut **Garvin Stomp while circling a grounded opponent – adopted from Ron Garvin **Gutwrench elevated neckbreaker **Inverted headlock backbreaker **Leaping knee drop **Lou Thesz press followed by mounted punches **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-back, sometimes onto the barricade ***Exploder ***Side belly-to-belly ***Slingshot ***Super – adopted from his father, "Cowboy" Bob Orton **Olympic slam **Snap scoop powerslam, sometimes with a pin. **Swinging neckbreaker *'Managers' **Ric Flair **Stacy Keibler *'Tag-teams and Stables' **Evolution **The Legacy *'Nicknames' **"The Legend Killer" **'"The Viper"' **'"The Apex Predator"' *'Entrance themes' **"Line in the Sand" by Motörhead (2003 - August 23, 2004; used while a member of Evolution) **"Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive (August 30, 2004–May 5, 2008) **'"Voices"' by Rev Theory (May 12, 2008–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Championship (2 times) **World Heavyweight Championship (4 times, current) **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with John Cena and Triple H **Slammy Award for Best Buns Male (2009) **Slammy Award for Best Tattoos (2009)